2009
2009 was designated as: *International Year of Astronomy *International Year of Natural Fibres *International Year of Reconciliation *Year of the Gorilla (UNEP and UNESCO) Events January , 44th President of the United States]] * January 1 ** Austria, Japan, Mexico, Turkey and Uganda assume their seats on the United Nations Security Council. ** Asunción, the capital of Paraguay, becomes the American Capital of Culture and Vilnius and Linz become the European Capitals of Culture. ** Slovakia adopts the euro as its national currency, replacing the Slovak koruna. ** Sixty-six nightclub-goers die in the Santika Club fire in Bangkok, Thailand. * January 3 – The first ("Genesis") block of the blockchain of the cryptocurrency and decentralized payment system Bitcoin is established by the creator of the system, known as Satoshi Nakamoto. * January 15 – US Airways Flight 1549 ditches in the Hudson River in an accident that becomes known as the "Miracle on the Hudson" as all 155 people on board are rescued. * January 18 – Gaza War: Hamas announces they will accept Israel Defense Forces offer of a ceasefire, ending the conflict. * January 20 **A protest movement in Iceland culminates as the 2009 Icelandic financial crisis protests start. **Barack Obama is sworn in as the 44th President of the United States, becoming the first African-American to hold the office. * January 21 – Israel withdraws from the Gaza Strip, officially ending its three-week war with Hamas. However, intermittent air strikes by both sides continue in the weeks to follow. * January 26 ** The first trial at the International Criminal Court is held. Former Union of Congolese Patriots leader Thomas Lubanga is accused of training child soldiers to kill, pillage, and rape. ** The Icelandic government and banking system collapse. Prime Minister Geir Haarde immediately resigns. ** An annular solar eclipse took place in Indian Ocean, and was the 50th solar eclipse of Saros cycle 131. February * February 1 ** Patriarch Kirill of Moscow is enthroned as the Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church following the death of his predecessor, Alexy II in 2008. ** Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir is appointed as the new Prime Minister of Iceland, becoming the world's first openly lesbian head of government. * February 25 – Soldiers of Bangladeshi border security force Bangladesh Rifles (BDR) mutiny and take the commanding army officers and their families hostages at the force’s headquarters in Pilkhana, Dhaka. 57 army officers are killed along with 17 civilians by the mutineers. * February 26 – Former Serbian president Milan Milutinović is acquitted by the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia regarding war crimes during the Kosovo War. March * March 2 – The President of Guinea-Bissau, João Bernardo Vieira, is assassinated during an armed attack on his residence in Bissau. * March 4 – The International Criminal Court issues an arrest warrant for Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir for war crimes and crimes against humanity in Darfur. al-Bashir is the first sitting head of state to be indicted by the ICC since its establishment in 2002. * March 7 – NASA's Kepler Mission, a space photometer that will search for extrasolar planets in the Milky Way galaxy, is launched from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida, USA. * March 17 – The President of Madagascar, Marc Ravalomanana, is overthrown in a coup d'état, following a month of unrest in Antananarivo. April * April 1 – Albania and Croatia are admitted to NATO, becoming the newest members of the organization. * April 4 – Three Pittsburgh Police Officers are shot and killed responding to a domestic dispute in the Stanton Heights (Pittsburgh) section of the city. * April 5 – North Korea launches a rocket from its Tonghae Satellite Launching Ground, which it says is carrying the Kwangmyŏngsŏng-2 satellite, prompting an emergency meeting of the United Nations Security Council. * April 6 – A 6.3 magnitude earthquake strikes near L'Aquila, Italy, killing 308 and injuring more than 1,500. * April 21 – UNESCO launches The World Digital Library. May * May 18 – Following more than a quarter-century of fighting, the Sri Lankan Civil War ends with the total military defeat of the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam. * May 25 – North Korea announces that it has conducted a second successful nuclear test in North Hamgyong Province. The United Nations Security Council condemns the reported test. June * June 1 – Air France Flight 447, en route from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to Paris, crashes into the Atlantic Ocean, killing all 228 on board. * June 11 – The outbreak of the H1N1 influenza strain, commonly referred to as "swine flu", is deemed a global pandemic. * June 13 – Mass protests erupt across Iran following a disputed presidential election in which Mahmoud Ahmadinejad was reelected president, the largest demonstrations in the country since the Iranian Revolution. * June 18 – NASA launches the Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter / LCROSS probes to the Moon, the first American lunar mission since Lunar Prospector in 1998. * June 28 – The Military of Honduras ousts Honduran President Manuel Zelaya in a ''coup d'état'', which is condemned worldwide. * June 30 – Yemenia Flight 626 crashes off the coast of Moroni, Comoros, killing all but one of the 153 passengers and crew. July * July 15 – Caspian Airlines Flight 7908 crashes near Qazvin, Iran, killing all 168 on board. * July 16 – Iceland's national parliament, the Althingi, votes to pursue joining the EU. * July 22 – The longest total solar eclipse of the 21st century, lasting up to 6 minutes and 38.8 seconds, occurs over parts of Asia and the Pacific Ocean. * July 26 – The Islamic extremist group Boko Haram initiates an uprising in Bauchi State, Nigeria and quickly spreads throughout the northern part of the country. August * August 3 – Bolivia becomes the first South American country to declare the right of indigenous people to govern themselves. * August 7 – Typhoon Morakot hits Taiwan, killing 673 and stranding more than 1,000 via the worst flooding on the island in half a century. * August 14 – The United Kingdom imposes direct rule on the Turks and Caicos Islands after an inquiry that found evidence of government corruption. September * September 28 – At least 157 demonstrators are massacred by the Guinean military at the Stade du 28 Septembre during a protest against the government that came to power in a coup d'état the previous year. * September 30 – A 7.6 earthquake strikes Sumatra, Indonesia, with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), leaving at least 1,115 people dead. Asia-Pacific Indonesia quake deaths pass 1,000|website=news.bbc.co.uk|access-date=2017-01-14}} October * October 1 – Paleontologists announce the discovery of an Ardipithecus ramidus fossil skeleton, deeming it the oldest remains of a human ancestor yet found. * October 2 ** Ireland holds a second referendum on the EU's Lisbon Treaty. The amendment is approved by the Irish electorate, having been rejected in the Lisbon I referendum held last year. ** The International Olympic Committee awards Rio de Janeiro the right to host the 2016 Summer Olympics. * October 25 – Two suicide attacks in Baghdad, Iraq, kill 155 people and injure at least 721 people. Middle East Baghdad bomb fatalities pass 150|website=news.bbc.co.uk|access-date=2017-01-14}} November * November 3 ** The Czech Republic becomes the final member-state of the European Union to sign the Treaty of Lisbon, thereby permitting that document's initiation into European law. ** The Prime Minister of Belgium, Herman Van Rompuy, is designated the first permanent President of the European Council, a position he takes up on December 1, 2009. The Treaty of Lisbon entered into force on December 1, 2009, the six-month rotating presidency of the European Council ceased to exist (as the provision for its existence has been erased from the Treaties in force), and the new office of President of the European Council came into being. The appointment of Herman van Rompuy as President of the European Council became effective on the date of the entry into force of the Treaty of Lisbon. Also, article 6 of the Protocol on transitional provisions annexed to the Treaty of Lisbon provided that on the date of the entry into force of the Treaty, the terms of office of the High Representative for the common foreign and security policy and of the Deputy Secretary General of the Council ceased, with the Council electing a Secretary General. register.consilium.europa.eu * November 13 – Having analyzed the data from the LCROSS lunar impact, NASA announces that it has found a "significant" quantity of water in the Moon's Cabeus crater. * November 23 – In the Philippines, at least 58 people are abducted and killed in the province of Maguindanao, in what the Committee to Protect Journalists called the single deadliest attack on journalists in history. December * December 1 – The Treaty of Lisbon comes into force. * December 7–18 – The UNFCCC's 2009 United Nations Climate Change Conference is held in Copenhagen, Denmark. * December 8 – A series of attacks in Baghdad, Iraq kill at least 127 people and injure at least 448 more. * December 10 – James Cameron's Avatar, which has since been the highest-grossing film of all time, premieres in the United Kingdom. * December 16 – Astronomers discover GJ 1214 b, the first-known exoplanet on which water could exist. Births *May 4 – Prince Henrik of Denmark * November – Lee Go-eun, South Korean actress Deaths January ]] ]] * January 1 ** Nizar Rayan, Palestinian military and political leader (b. 1959) ** Johannes Mario Simmel, Austrian writer (b. 1924) ** Helen Suzman, South African activist and politician (b. 1917) * January 3 – Pat Hingle, American actor (b. 1924) * January 12 ** Claude Berri, French film director (b. 1934) ** Arne Næss, Norwegian philosopher (b. 1912) * January 13 – Patrick McGoohan, Irish-American actor (b. 1928) * January 14 – Ricardo Montalbán, Mexican-born American actor (b. 1920) * January 16 – Andrew Wyeth, American painter (b. 1917) * January 20 – Stéphanos II Ghattas, Egyptian Patriarch of Alexandria (b. 1920) * January 22 – Chau Sen Cocsal Chhum, 21st Prime Minister of Cambodia (b. 1905) * January 25 – Mamadou Dia, 1st Prime Minister of Senegal (b. 1910) * January 27 ** John Updike, American writer (b. 1932) ** R. Venkataraman, 8th President of India (b. 1910) * January 30 – Ingemar Johansson, Swedish boxer (b. 1932) February ]] * February 6 – James Whitmore, American actor (b. 1921) * February 9 – Eluana Englaro, Italian patient in right-to-die case (b. 1970) * February 18 – Kamila Skolimowska, Polish hammer thrower (b. 1982) * February 25 – Philip José Farmer, American writer (b. 1918) * February 26 – Wendy Richard, English actress (b. 1943) * February 27 – Manea Mănescu, 50th Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1916) March ]] * March 2 – João Bernardo Vieira, 2nd President of Guinea-Bissau (b. 1939) * March 14 ** Alain Bashung, French singer, songwriter and actor (b. 1947) ** Edith Lucie Bongo, First Lady of Gabon (b. 1964) * March 15 – Ron Silver, American actor and political activist (b. 1946) * March 18 – Natasha Richardson, English actress (b. 1963) * March 20 – Abdellatif Filali, 13th Prime Minister of Morocco (b. 1928) * March 25 – Yukio Endo, Japanese gymnast (b. 1937) * March 28 – Janet Jagan, 6th Prime Minister and 6th President of Guyana (b. 1920) * March 29 – Maurice Jarre, French composer and conductor (b. 1924) * March 31 – Raúl Alfonsín, 49th President of Argentina (b. 1927) April ]] * April 12 ** Marilyn Chambers, American pornographic actress (b. 1952) ** Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick, American social theorist (b. 1950) * April 14 – Maurice Druon, French novelist (b. 1918) * April 19 – J. G. Ballard, English novelist (b. 1930) * April 22 ** Ken Annakin, English film director (b. 1914) ** Jack Cardiff, English cinematographer (b. 1914) * April 25 – Bea Arthur, American actress and singer (b. 1922) * April 26 – Pupuke Robati, 4th Prime Minister of Cook Islands (b. 1925) * April 28 ** Buddy Rose, American professional wrestler (b. 1952) ** Ekaterina Maximova, Russian ballerina (b. 1939) May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 ** Augusto Boal, Brazilian theatre director (b. 1931) ** Jack Kemp, American politician and football player (b. 1935) * May 4 – Dom DeLuise, American actor and comedian (b. 1933) * May 9 – Chuck Daly, American basketball coach (b. 1930) * May 11 – Abel Goumba, Prime Minister of the Central African Republic (b. 1926) * May 13 – Achille Compagnoni, Italian mountaineer (b. 1914) * May 17 – Mario Benedetti, Uruguayan writer (b. 1920) * May 18 ** Wayne Allwine, American voice actor (b. 1947) ** Velupillai Prabhakaran, Sri Lankan militant (b. 1954) * May 19 – Robert F. Furchgott, American scientist (b. 1916) * May 23 – Roh Moo-hyun, 16th President of South Korea (b. 1946) * May 27 – Clive Granger, British economist (b. 1934) * May 30 ** Luís Cabral, 1st President of Guinea-Bissau (b. 1931) ** Ephraim Katzir, 4th President of Israel (b. 1916) ** Gaafar Nimeiry, 4th President of the Sudan (b. 1930) * May 31 – Kamala Surayya, Indian poet (b. 1934) June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 **Fatma Ceren Necipoğlu, Turkish harpist and university lecturer for piano and harp (b. 1972) **Silvio Barbato, Italian-Brazilian opera conductor and composer (b. 1959) **Prince Pedro Luiz of Orléans-Braganza, heir to the line of succession in Brazil (b. 1983) * June 2 – David Eddings, American author (b. 1931) * June 3 ** David Carradine, American actor (b. 1936) ** Koko Taylor, American musician (b. 1928) * June 6 – Jean Dausset, French Nobel immunologist (b. 1916) * June 8 – Omar Bongo, 2nd President of Gabon (b. 1935) * June 12 – Félix Malloum, 3rd President of Chad (b. 1932) * June 13 – Mitsuharu Misawa, Japanese professional wrestler (b. 1962) * June 17 – Ralf Dahrendorf, German-British social theorist and politician (b. 1929) * June 25 ** Farrah Fawcett, American actress (b. 1947) ** Michael Jackson, American performer and recording artist (b. 1958) * June 30 – Pina Bausch, German choreographer (b. 1940) July ]] ]] * July 1 ** Alexis Argüello, Nicaraguan boxer and politician (b. 1952) ** Karl Malden, American actor (b. 1912) * July 4 – Allen Klein, American businessman (b. 1931) * July 6 ** Vasily Aksyonov, Russian novelist (b. 1932) ** Robert McNamara, 8th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1916) * July 13 – Amin al-Hafez, 22nd Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1926) * July 17 ** Meir Amit, Israeli general and politician (b. 1921) ** Walter Cronkite, American newscaster (b. 1916) ** Leszek Kołakowski, Polish philosopher (b. 1927) * July 19 ** Frank McCourt, Irish-American author (b. 1930) ** Henry Surtees, British racing driver (b. 1991) * July 26 – Merce Cunningham, American choreographer (b. 1919) * July 31 – Bobby Robson, English footballer and manager (b. 1933) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Corazon Aquino, 11th President of the Philippines (b. 1933) * August 5 – Budd Schulberg, American screenwriter (b. 1914) * August 6 ** John Hughes, American film director and writer (b. 1950) ** Willy DeVille, American singer-songwriter (b. 1950) ** Savka Dabčević-Kučar, Prime Minister of Croatia (b. 1923) * August 8 – Daniel Jarque, Spanish footballer (b. 1983) * August 10 – Urpo Korhonen, Finnish olympic cross-country skier (b. 1923) * August 11 – Eunice Kennedy Shriver, American founder of the Special Olympics (b. 1921) * August 13 – Les Paul, American musician and inventor (b. 1915) * August 18 – Kim Dae-jung, 15th President of South Korea (b. 1924) * August 24 – Toni Sailer, Austrian alpine ski racer (b. 1935) * August 25 – Ted Kennedy, American politician (b. 1932) * August 26 – Abdul Aziz al-Hakim, Iraqi politician and theologian (b. 1953) * August 27 – Sergey Mikhalkov, Soviet-Russian author (b. 1913) * August 28 – DJ AM, American DJ (b. 1973) September ]] * September 8 – Aage Bohr, Danish Nobel physicist (b. 1922) * September 11 ** Juan Almeida, Cuban revolutionary and politician (b. 1927) ** Yoshito Usui, Japanese manga artist (b. 1958) * September 12 ** Norman Borlaug, American Nobel agronomist (b. 1914) ** Jack Kramer, American tennis player and promoter (b. 1921) * September 14 ** Keith Floyd, British cook and restaurateur (b. 1943) ** Henry Gibson, American actor and songwriter (b. 1935) ** Patrick Swayze, American actor and dancer (b. 1952) * September 16 – Mary Travers, American singer and songwriter (b. 1936) * September 17 – Noordin Mohammad Top, Malaysian Islamist militant (b. 1968) * September 18 – Irving Kristol, American writer and political commentator (b. 1920) * September 23 – Ertuğrul Osman, 43rd Head of the Ottoman Dynasty (b. 1912) * September 25 – Alicia de Larrocha, Spanish pianist (b. 1923) * September 28 – Guillermo Endara, 32nd President of Panama (b. 1936) * September 29 – Pavel Popovich, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1930) October ]] ]] * October 2 – Marek Edelman, Polish political and social activist (b. 1922) * October 4 ** Shōichi Nakagawa, Japanese politician (b. 1953) ** Günther Rall, German fighter pilot (b. 1918) ** Mercedes Sosa, Argentine singer (b. 1935) * October 5 – Israel Gelfand, Soviet-American mathematician (b. 1913) * October 7 – Irving Penn, American photographer (b. 1917) * October 10 – Stephen Gately, Irish singer (b. 1976) * October 11 – Joan Martí i Alanis, 64th Co-Prince of Andorra (b. 1928) * October 13 – Al Martino, American singer and actor (b. 1927) * October 17 – Carla Boni, Italian singer (b. 1925) * October 19 – Joseph Wiseman, Canadian actor (b. 1918) * October 28 – Taylor Mitchell, Canadian singer (b. 1990) * October 30 – Claude Lévi-Strauss, French anthropologist (b. 1908) * October 31 – Hsue-Shen Tsien, Chinese scientist (b. 1911) November ]] * November 3 – Francisco Ayala, Spanish novelist (b. 1906) * November 8 – Vitaly Ginzburg, Russian Nobel physicist (b. 1916) * November 10 ** Robert Enke, German footballer (b. 1977) ** John Allen Muhammad, African-American spree killer (b. 1960) * November 15 ** Pavle, Serbian Patriarch, Patriarch of the Serbian Orthodox Church (b. 1914) ** Pierre Harmel, 39th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1911) * November 16 ** Antonio de Nigris, Mexican footballer (b. 1978) ** Edward Woodward, English actor and singer (b. 1930) * November 20 – Lino Lacedelli, Italian mountaineer (b. 1925) * November 21 – Konstantin Feoktistov, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1926) * November 24 – Samak Sundaravej, 25th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1935) * November 30 – Milorad Pavić, Serbian writer (b. 1929) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 3 – Richard Todd, Irish-born British actor (b. 1919) * December 4 ** Umaga, Samoan-American professional wrestler (b. 1973) ** Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Russian actor (b. 1928) ** Jordi Solé Tura, Spanish politician (b. 1930) * December 5 ** Alfred Hrdlicka, Austrian artist (b. 1928) ** Otto Graf Lambsdorff, German politician (b. 1926) * December 9 ** Gene Barry, American actor (b. 1919) ** Rodrigo Carazo Odio, 38th President of Costa Rica (b. 1926) * December 13 – Paul Samuelson, American Nobel Prize-winning economist (b. 1915) * December 16 ** Roy E. Disney, American businessman (b. 1930) ** Yegor Gaidar, Russian politician (b. 1956) * December 17 ** Amin al-Hafiz, President and Prime Minister of Syria (b. 1921) ** Jennifer Jones, American actress (b. 1919) * December 19 ** Hussein-Ali Montazeri, Iranian scholar and human rights activist (b. 1922) ** Kim Peek, American savant (b. 1951) * December 20 – Brittany Murphy, American actress (b. 1977) * December 21 – Edwin G. Krebs, American Nobel biologist (b. 1918) * December 23 – Ngapoi Ngawang Jigme, Tibetan politician (b. 1910) * December 24 – Rafael Caldera, 54th and 60th President of Venezuela (b. 1916) * December 26 – Jacques Sylla, 12th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1946) * December 28 – The Rev, American musician (b. 1981) * December 30 – Abdurrahman Wahid, 4th President of Indonesia (b. 1940) * December 31 – Rashidi Kawawa, 1st Prime Minister of Tanzania (b. 1926) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Ada Yonath, Venkatraman Ramakrishnan, and Thomas A. Steitz * Economics – Elinor Ostrom and Oliver E. Williamson * Literature – Herta Müller * Peace – Barack Obama * Physics – Charles K. Kao, Willard Boyle, and George E. Smith * Physiology or Medicine – Elizabeth Blackburn, Carol W. Greider, and Jack W. Szostak New English words *''alt-right'' *''anti-vaxxer'' *''copernicium'' *''subtweet'' See also References Category:2009